1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an apparatus.
2. Related Art
In an apparatus such as an image forming apparatus, conventionally, a power supply switch which turns ON or OFF the power supply of the apparatus is attached to the main unit side of the apparatus. In such an apparatus, there is a case where, in order to improve the operability, the appearance, and the like, the power supply switch is covered by an operation panel through which the user operates the apparatus, and an opening for operating the power supply switch is disposed in the operation panel. The operation panel is disposed integrally with an image reading apparatus or the like which is placed in an upper portion of the apparatus such as an image forming apparatus. In view of the maintainability and the like, the image reading apparatus is openably and closably attached to the apparatus main unit.